The Oak Tree
by Silivren16
Summary: After the journey to the Lonely Mountain, Bilbo is constantly haunted by all the death he has seen. It plagues his every move, it hears his every thought. Looking for escape, he leaves for Rivendell to find peace, and realizes he is not alone in his struggle...


**Authors Note:**

 **Hey all! This is my first fanfiction ever woooo! I have a couple more that I intend to finish and they will be uploaded soon. So please give me feedback on this one, because I want to improve :) also let me know what you think of the story plot. Thanks guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or locations. All rights to their respective owners.**

Firelight danced upon the walls, and memories surrounded me like the illusive pipe smoke. I fought frantically to clear my head, but it was in vain. I cringed inwardly. The feeling of holding Thorin's blood-soaked hand and I remembered the look in his eyes. They begged forgiveness. But what forgiveness? I sunk deeper into my chair.

 _Farewell good thief, I go now to the halls of waiting to sit beside my fathers, until the world is renewed. Since I leave now all gold and silver, and go where it is of little worth, I wish to part in friendship from you, and take back my words and deeds at the gate._ I shook my head, trying to rid myself of Thorin's grip.  
 _If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded good, the world would be a merrier place._ A loud knocking came at my door then, and I was shaken from my reverie as Frodo ran in, laughing.

"Uncle! You have no idea what I've seen! I was up all day in a tree and I've seen so many things! It would do you good to come with me next time, you know? We haven't done anything together since you came back months ago, why, I say you haven't moved from that chair!"

"And with good reason Frodo!" I snapped, "You should be at home! I have many a thing to ponder." Frodo just laughed, "Oh uncle. Why so uptight? Come! The Bolger's are holding a party across the river!" And with that, the young Hobbit ran out the door, leaving it wide open. I sighed. Was it time?

"I've put it off for far too long." I whispered to myself. Adventure called my name again, and I needed desperately to get away from these confounded memories. Thorin was gone, but somehow I could not accept it.

"Tonight." I murmured. "Tonight I will leave." The Bolger party will surely keep anyone from seeing me sneak off. This thought assured my doubts, and with that I started packing. I would leave a note for Frodo, and I was sure he'd understand. I did tell him my intentions in the past, and I had no doubt Frodo knew I would have to leave sometime soon. I chuckled to myself quietly, and it felt good to finally get away.

I had traveled several days outside the shire when I had finally come to the Trollshaws. The three giants were still frozen in their pose as they were nearly a year ago. I set up a crude camp, for I wasn't planning on staying too long, as I was centered on visiting Rivendell for a couple weeks, for I figured that might be enough time to heal my mental scars.

 _I had lost three dear friends that day..._ I thought to myself ... _three too many_. Hours went by and I found myself caught in a blissful sleep. Dreams of the dancing stars and glimmering moon filled my mind, but then something quite unexpected happened. The moon morphed slowly into a face, but a curtain of hair covered the features. The moon disappeared, and I was left staring at Thranduil's son, Legolas. But he looked ragged and beaten, and I heard orc screeches loud in the background. Panic flooded through me and I tried to call out to him, but my voice was barely audible amidst the orc screams.

Suddenly Legolas's form moved, and the hair was swept out of his face. To me it seemed like his face was the only unbeaten part of his body, and his smile drowned out the orc noises.

"I will save you" Legolas said. "Do not fear". And I was left starting at his face, for his smile brought me a calm and soothing feeling that I couldn't deny I needed. My shaken form was awoken suddenly, and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and the panicked feeling started to return. Unsheathing Sting, I stood and peered into the darkness. Nothing but the trees swaying silently in the wind and the cool night air. I noticed Sting wasn't gleaming either, and I began to think that I was just rattled from the dream. So I dismissed it as it was: Nothing.

I awoke to the warm sun upon my face and the sound of birds chirping merrily. I sat up slowly as the events of the night before drifted back into my mind. I rubbed the back of my neck, confused. Why Legolas? We had barely even talked at all on the last adventure. I sniffed and looked lazily up into the sky. It was a beautiful day, but the soft wind in the night had burnt the fire down completely. I set out getting firewood, and I was in the process of breaking branches off a dead tree when a voice called out. The shear suddenness of it made me drop my bundle of wood and I whirled around to see nothing. My brow furrowed and I stood, frozen. The voice seemed almost as if it were on the wind, echoing freely for anyone to hear. But it certainly wasn't Westron he heard. Elvish maybe? It was hard to tell. Slowly I began to back up towards camp, leaving the wood. This place was getting a little too creepy for me, and I decided I'd leave for Rivendell today.

I quickly started packing, pouring water on what remained of the fire coals, and pushed my shaken legs to a jog. But something made me stop then, just out of the small clearing that held the three trolls. It was like something seemed out of place, and I found myself looking up at the tall oak trees in front of me. The wind gently ruffled their leaves, and there! A flash of gold! I stepped forward cautiously just below the tree and then I could cleary see him. An elf, clad in a dark green cloak, knelt in almost an attack position, hair streaked with blood covered his face. But what was most disturbing was the bloody white knife he held in his hand.

"Do you not hear them?" Legolas asked. His face twisting into a grim smile, his eyes shining with a battle spirit. But before I could answer, the elf jumped swiftly down from the tree, knocking me back with surprise. A small cry escaped my lips, but a strong hand clamped my mouth shut.

"Shhh. They'll hear us." Legolas said. It was this moment I had a better look at him, and realized that he was cut up badly, and seemed to have a lot of trouble standing. Blood dripped onto the ground, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I managed to wiggle my head away from his hand and ask

"Who? What? Wait, what are you doing here?!" He just smiled, and took off his hood, revealing golden locks that probably would have seen better days.

"Orcs Bilbo! I managed to keep them off you for days now" he stopped to look around. "But more still remain, and they are closing in!"

I could hardly think after that, before I knew it I was trying to keep up with the strange elf. He said that he was taking me to an open area, so if we had to fight it would be easier than in the trees. I noticed Legolas was breathing hard, but his speed wasn't hindered, which I found surprising. I wanted to thank him for anonymously guarding me all these days, but orcs were indeed closing in. I heard a huge, menacing growl, that seemed to shake my very innards, and a vile creature jumped from the trees. I drew Sting out and started slashing. I had killed around three when I managed to find a moment to look around. There wasn't many orcs, but they were strong. Probably some of the strongest orcs I had ever seen. Then there was one in particular that was huge, absolutely gigantic, and it must be an Uruk Hai. I turned swiftly and slashed another orcs throat, which made it emit a strange gargling noise.

"Bilbo!" It was Legolas's voice. I turned frantically to see an arrow leave the Uruk Hai's bow. My eyes shut tightly, waiting for the explosive pain, but nothing ever hit me. Instead I heard a soft grunt, and I opened my eyes to see Legolas, pain twisting in his face, and a black arrow embedded deep into his thigh.

"Legolas!" I cried. He didn't seem to hear me though, because his face slowly changed from immense pain to determination. He turned to face the Uruk Hai and released the most terrifying battle cry I have ever heard. He flung himself forward and straddled the Uruk Hai on the neck, but was flung against a tree, hard. I took this as my chance and ran forward, swinging Sting, trying to be intimidating. But the Uruk Hai just laughed, and it was twisted. He flung his club in my direction, barely missing me as I ducked underneath. I decided to try my luck at acrobatics and I grabbed hold of the Uruk Hai's left bicep and hauled myself onto his shoulders. I stood there for a few seconds, smiling amidst the circumstances, just happy I actually made it up and he hadn't reacted yet. So I brought sting forward and stabbed him deep into the side of the neck, the little sword piercing his heart. With a terrifying growl of rage, he pulled me off and threw me on the ground before taking his last breath and falling himself. The next thing I could comprehend was the silence. Despite the chaos just moments before, everything was absolutely silent now. I dragged myself wearily to my feet, wavered, but then regained my balance. When my thoughts snapped back I remembered Legolas. I whirled around towards the nearby oak tree, and my stomach lurched.

The first thing that caught my attention was the blood; there was a pool that stained the leaves underneath him. I walked over, at first cautiously, but then speeding up to a run. I skidded to a halt at his side and called to him; but still he did not move. I moved the mass of blood-matted hair away from his face, to reveal a huge welt that was bleeding, but not too profoundly. Then I began to panic, for I had no great knowledge of healing and we were many days away from Rivendell, and there was no way a tiny Hobbit could carry someone twice his size.

"Legolas wake up, wake up Legolas" I pleaded, but still no response. I grabbed his hands desperately, but the amount of blood covering them brought back an immense wave of memories. Flashes of Thorin's dying face clouded my mind, and it was enough to make me drop Legolas's hands with a gasp. My eyes welled up and I tried to hold back the sobs in my throat. I was stronger than it. I knew I was.

I ripped a piece of my coat off and held it to Legolas's head. The sudden pressure seemed to be enough to rouse him from his unconscious state, and he stirred slightly. A few moments later, I could see slits of deep blue eyes staring blankly at the ground.

"Legolas? Are you awake?" Suddenly his brow furrowed and he shot up, looking around frantically. But when he saw the dead bodies of the orcs scattering the ground, he seemed to relax. Then he eyes drifted to me, and seeing that I was unharmed (to a point) he collapsed with  
his back onto the big oak tree, and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright Legolas?" I asked. "I... I wish I could help somehow, but... I'm afraid I don't know quite what to do" I admitted. Then with great effort, it seemed, he propped himself higher up on the tree and said,

"I'll tell you what you can do. Turn around." I looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Turn around." he repeated, and stared at me impatiently. Then I realized that his hands were gripping the black arrow in his thigh.

"Wait Legolas! I can help you! You do not need to do it by yourself, you know! You're exhausted!" The last remark I made caused him to glare daggers at me and he said stiffly,

"Turn around." I sighed and did so reluctantly. Hours seemed to pass when finally I heard a horrible ripping noise followed by a stifled cry. I turned around quickly,

"I can't believe you just-" but I stopped short as I saw all the blood oozing out of the arrow hole.

Legolas was staring at it blankly, but was obviously in a lot of pain, I wasn't even sure he was trying to hide it anymore. He gasped slightly and I noticed that his side was also bleeding.

"No no no no. Legolas! You're bleeding everywhere! You need bandages or something!"

"I...know" he replied, going pale.

I then began to pace, for I knew I had some bandages and things in my bag, but Legolas looked on the verge of passing out, and I didn't want to leave him.

"Go Bilbo... I'll be fine." he struggled, and then smiled slightly. He then gripped his side and swallowed a cry. That was all I needed to send me off, running back to camp. That must have been the fastest I've run in a long time, and I wasn't about to slow down. Legolas had saved my life multiple times over the past few days. I wonder how long he was actually protecting me for. And why?

I reached my camp and immediately ran for my bag. I tried to dig around and find my equipment, but it was simply taking too long. I grabbed the whole bag and ran back to Legolas. When I got there, it seemed he had given in to the unconsciousness, and lay motionless. His eyes were tightly shut and a slight sweat had broken out on his brow. I felt the tears come back then, and this time I made no effort to hold then in. I sobbed and dug around in my pack for the bandages. When I finally found them, I took a moment just to breath and prepare myself. Then, gently as I could, I cut away his leggings to expose the gasping hole. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to breath. It was too much. The hole in Thorin's chest looked to similar.

 _If more of us valued food and cheer and song above-_

"Nooo!" I screamed and held my head in my hands. When will I ever let him go? I took the bandage and unrolled it, but realized that I obviously needed to clean the hole before I put the bandage on it. So I took the cloth and poured a little water on it and held the cloth inches away from the wound.

"Just do it Bilbo!" I silently yelled at myself. I took in a sharp breath and layed the cloth gently on the wound. I began to tenderly wipe away the blood and then held the cloth on the wound. A thought crossed my mind then, about orc arrows. Thorin had told me about poisoned arrows when Kili was shot. What had he said? If the blood oozes black...then it's poisoned? I was pretty sure that was what he said, and Legolas's blood was running quite red, so I began to bandage. It was hard to, through sobs, but somehow I managed to finish. I tied the two ends together and tried to hold back a wave of memories, but it was in vain.

"Thorin NO!" I cried, but I wasn't even sure if I screamed it or not. I shut my eyes tight and held my head in my hands, for whenever I looked up at Legolas, he morphed into Thorin's dying body. I shook my head frantically, trying to keep the haunting thoughts from entering my mind.

 _Farewell dear thief_ … His eyes seemed to search my soul. Searching.

"What Thorin?! I forgive you! I hold no regrets! Don't you know that?" I managed to break free for a moment, and sobbed.

"Bilbo?"

I looked up to see Legolas move forward just enough to grab my hands.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed, and he nodded slowly.

"We all have guilt, Bilbo. But Thorin's death was not from your fault. He knew it was going to happen. And that it had to happen." He shook slightly, but he hid the pain as best he could. I smiled at him for that, putting my matters before his own, but I was already greatly in his dept, and it didn't feel right.

"I don't ask for your help, Legolas. This is my problem to deal with, for that is why I came out here." I averted my eyes downward, for his look was too intense. After an awkward pause, he answered,

"And that is why I came out here also." I looked up, surprised.

"You... You too, have grief over Thorin? And Fili and Kili?"

He nodded silently and looked at me as if awaiting an answer. But seeing I didn't have one, he continued slowly.

"I ran out of arrows, Bilbo. I could have saved him..." He swallowed hard, as if keeping back tears.

"…and Fili and Kili. They all could have lived..." He sighed, taking a moment to collect himself, and he shifted his weight painfully.

"You know, Bilbo? Elves live an incredible amount of time, and in that time, we see a countless number of friends come and go. You think we'd be accustomed to it, but no. Each one lingers in our minds, and haunts us. But worse so with Thorin." He stopped to breath. "Bilbo, I don't know if it was fate who brought us here together, or if the gods willed it, but I think we were meant to help each other through this." I looked at him and smiled. But noticing his arm covering his bloodied tunic on his right side, I felt my smile disappear.

"Legolas! What is that?" He managed a small smile and said weakly, "Nothing, Bilbo. I already checked it, it didn't go too deep."

"Oh." I sighed with relief. I kept staring at the ground, waiting to see if Legolas had anything else to say, but when he didn't, I asked a question that had been in the back of my mind this whole time.

"But why were you protecting me all those days?" He sighed, looking upwards into the trees and shutting his eyes, his expression becoming more and more relaxed.

"You were out here for the same reason as me, Bilbo. And I couldn't just watch as orcs raided your camp, so I held them off." I smiled and took his hand, ignoring the blood. My teary eyes looked into his then, and I realized how different we were. For his eyes shed no tears, and the wisdom and strength of thousands of years shone brightly in his deep blue orbs. Looking at him I almost felt naïve, young, and immature. I squeezed his hands tight and thought that maybe we were meant to be in this together, and maybe sometimes the strong still waver with the weak. I smiled slightly and answered quietly,

"Thank you, my friend."

Night seemed to come upon us quickly that day, and with each passing hour my worry grew. We couldn't just stay here, where orcs are guaranteed to be passing through. But then how could we get to Rivendell if Legolas couldn't walk? I looked over at Legolas's sleeping form, and it made me jump. I chuckled softly, for I had never really gotten used to a sleeping elf. Their eyes remained open and senses alert, but other than that, you'd think they were sleeping normally. I followed Legolas's gaze upward into the stars above, and I started to believe that maybe we really were meant to heal each other. Silently, I moved away my coat to reveal the beautiful, shining Mithril I wore, and a sad smile formed on my face. Of all people, Thorin chose to give it to me. Once again, a great cloud of guilt welled up in the pit of my stomach. He had given it to me, not Fili or Kili. Me. What made me more special than his own nephews? He could have saved one (or both), of them and had an heir. Or he could have saved himself.

"Why me Thorin?" I said quietly through muffled sobs. "I hold you in the highest respect... but why..." My sentence was cut short when I couldn't even form words. He died too soon. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to pull myself together, but I only haunted myself further.

 _I am sorry for doubting you, master burglar  
_

"I would have doubted myself too" I squeaked. I looked to Legolas, and seeing that he was still sleeping, I wiped my eyes hastily.

 _Loyalty, honor- a willing heart…_

"no more..." I pleaded. But still Thorin's face replayed in my mind, each time getting louder until he was practically screaming. "No more Thorin!" I shook frantically.

 _LOYALTY, HONOR- A WILLING HEART…_

That was enough to send a cry through me and I stood up. But what I saw then, nothing could have prepared me for it. The ancient oak tree, which had watched over us for many days, seemed to be glowing. I watched it cautiously, not quite knowing what was happening. A soft orb of white shining light was glowing out from the trunk of the tree, almost from within. With mouth agape, I glanced to Legolas, but he looked still quite asleep. I looked back to the oak tree and saw that the glow was coming together into one mass. I stumbled back in astonishment, and almost tripped over a small root, but saved myself. The glittering mass hovered before me, and the light relaxed my mind and felt like it was soothing my soul. Then the orb morphed into a body, and it didn't take long for me to realize who it was.

"Thorin?" I gaped, unable to believe what my eyes were seeing. A shining mist had morphed into Thorin, and my brain was having real trouble trying to take in what I was seeing. His hair flowed slightly in an invisible wind, and a peaceful smile was on his face. His eyes shone with happiness, not the desolate sorrow I saw when he took his last breath. His body seemed to be made of the white light, and it made his skin look flawless and hair soft. His comforting smile grew when he said, in a barely audible whisper,

"Plant your trees, watch them grow, my dear Bilbo." He glanced to Legolas for a few seconds, and with that the mist parted slowly, until just the oak tree remained. I stood, dumbfounded, until I finally forced my weak body to sit back next to Legolas. I didn't sleep the rest of the night, for my mind was racing with thoughts of all kinds. _Did I really just see Thorin's spirit? And was he trying to tell me something?_ All night my eyes never left that ancient oak tree, and before I knew it, the sun had come over the mountain tops. Before Legolas woke up, I set to changing his bandages on his thigh and side. He was right, though, the cut on his side wasn't too serious, but it would have been painful. I sat back on my heels and looked up to the sky. A thought hit me then, a thought that made my heart leap. I would have to tell Legolas about what happened last night. _Would he even believe me? Surely elves have knowledge of this type of thing? But how would I tell him?_ I stood up and went to go stoke the fire in an attempt to clear my mind, but instead my eyes went to the old oak tree. I stared at it curiously and walked up to it, running my fingers gently up and down its tough bark. Feeling every edge and crevasse. Then I stepped back and looked it up and down, from its tiny leaves at the top to the base of the trunk. As far as I could tell, nothing seemed very peculiar at all! Confused I stepped back and started to doubt if I even saw anything last night at all, maybe I was just so desperate to see Thorin that... No. It was too real for that.

"Since when have you developed such an interest for trees, Master Baggins?" I jumped and turned to see Legolas with a sly smile on his face.

"You've got to stop doing that, you know! You're shortening my life span!" Legolas's eyes narrowed and smile grew. I shrugged my shoulders, hoping to get rid of the suspicious look in his eyes. But Legolas just stared at me harder, searching with his intense eyes. His brow furrowed and opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly intervened.

"Hey, what do you suppose we should be doing, Legolas? We certainly can't stay here and wait for more orcs to come."

"I know." He answered. Looking to his leg and then back to me. "We should leave today."

I stared at him, then laughed loudly. "You don't obviously think we CAN, do you?" I looked at him incredulously before I laughing again, motioning to his leg. But I quickly wished I had not laughed, at least, when my statement made him recoil in offense.

"In fact, Master Baggins, we shall leave now." He left a mocking note in his tone and cocked his head, challenging me.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Legolas," I said hurriedly. "But you can't!" He scoffed, and a small smile broke out on his face.

"I can, and, just to prove it to you, I will."

Before I knew it, I was helping Legolas stand. The elf was truly strong-hearted, and I admired his determination. I began to remember the battle at the Lonely Mountain, and I remembered seeing him fight. Such poise and grace in every movement. Then I wondered why we have never talked before. Once Legolas was standing erect, I studied his face as I slowly took my arm away, letting him stand on his own. He blinked a few times, as if trying to focus, and a small sweat had broken out on his brow.

He cleared his throat and said quietly, "We should make for your camp, Bilbo, and then see how far we make it to Rivendell before dusk." I nodded, gathered the few belongings we had with us, and stayed close to Legolas as he took a few wavering steps. I thought he was going to collapse at times, but as soon as I reached out to help him, he would put his hand up and stop me. We were just on the outskirts of the small clearing when I remembered the tree. I turned and looked at it one last time. Its towering height seemed more glorious than usual in the morning sun, and its leaves drifted slightly in the breeze. And for a moment, I was almost hesitant to leave. What if Thorin was still here, and I could see my friend again? I felt Legolas walk up beside me, and he followed my gaze. Then I knew that I would have to tell him, for he would question me. But instead Legolas chose to say something quite unexpected.

"You must think elves are quite heavy sleepers, Bilbo. But that is not so the case with me." Startled at his statement, I turned and faced him.

"W-was I really that loud?" I mentally punched myself after saying something that stupid, but it seemed that was all I could think of saying.

"Yes, Bilbo. But it was because of one of your... 'flashbacks', I guess we should say, that I too, saw him." Flashback? Yes, now I remembered, and I realized I really must have screamed out loud. But as I thought back, those flashbacks seemed a thing of the past, and so long ago. I felt beyond them now, and I realized then that my mind felt the clearest it's been in months.

"Do you wish to talk about him, Bilbo?" Legolas asked, blue eyes studying my face. I turned, and realized I hadn't answered him. Did I really have it in my mind to keep what happened last night secret from Legolas?

"Yes," I sighed. "Please sit, my friend."

I then went in to tell Legolas about my 'flashbacks', and how I felt trapped by my memories. Then I told him about the Oak Tree, and how Thorin had appeared from it, and what he had said to me. Although Legolas had been awake to see the whole scene, I still felt like I needed to say it, and Legolas listened.

When I finished, I asked, "Legolas, what do you think Thorin meant? I mean, why did he repeat his dying words to me? 'Plant your trees, watch then grow'. I mean, is there any significance to that?"

He smiled slightly and laughed, "Of course! There is as much significance to it as years to my age, Bilbo. You see, Thorin developed a very close relationship to trees, especially Oaks, after the Battle of Azanulbizar. One saved his life, after all, and he went on to adopt the name Oakenshield in honor of that. Why he said that to you, remains a mystery to me, although I believe it is based on a personal experience." He looked to me, as if waiting for me to explain, but averted his gaze hastily when he saw my expression, realizing it was not his business. What Legolas had said had almost pushed me to tears, because it made me see what Thorin was trying to tell me. The acorn. I had planted it when I got back, the same acorn I had picked up in Beorn's garden. Did Thorin mean to tell me that he would be with me, in that Oak tree that would rise from the acorn? This conclusion felt very right, and it made me feel... fulfilled. It made me want to smile and laugh and dance again, something I haven't done in a long while without feeling pain. I felt so free, then, and I wanted to grab Legolas by the hands and jump around like a young child might do, for I had finally accepted, not forgotten, Thorin, and I knew then that he would always be with me, in that acorn. I didn't have to grieve anymore, because Thorin didn't want me to. I tilted my head up into the sunlight, and saw the clear blue sky up above, the birds, and felt the soft breeze go through my hair.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it my friend?" Legolas looked confused for a moment, but felt the peacefulness radiating off Bilbo, and soon felt it himself.

"It is always beautiful. Just depends on how you look at it."

I turned to him and smiled slightly, "What do you mean?"

He covered his wound on his side subconsciously and said, "Life is a beautiful thing, and remains beautiful even afterwards. And I think now you're just starting to realize that."

I pondered his words for a moment and answered, "I guess you're right."

We were just about to depart once again to Rivendell when I realized how selfish I had been. What about Legolas? He had listened to me, and helped me heal my mind, but I had not yet returned the favor.

"Wait, Legolas! Did Thorin happen to say anything to you? I mean, I don't quite remember." Legolas looked at me, joy obviously shining in his eyes.

"Yes he did, Bilbo. But silently. And you need not worry about me, for I too have found peace with Thorin." With that he turned around and began walking again. But I found I needed more of an answer than that, so I gently grabbed his elbow, making him turn.

"Wait, but what did he say? And what do you mean silently?" He turned and looked me in the eyes with his intense stare, but this time his gaze was softer, and I could see his peace of mind.

"Well Bilbo, by silently I mean, like, not by voice, but through thoughts." He sighed and shifted his weight.

"What he said was, 'You did all you could to save me, but now you need to save Bilbo. And in turn, you will save yourself." I looked to the road ahead and blinked.

"And you did save me, Legolas." I looked to him, and it surprised me to see that it was his turn to avert his gaze.

"Ai. And now I too am at peace." I smiled at him and motioned him ahead, and we started off slowly towards Rivendell. We had to stop numerous times when Legolas's wounds became too much for him to bear, but days later we eventually came within sight of Rivendell, and I stopped. Legolas turned and looked at me, confused. But before he could speak I got right to the point, to avoid the pain of parting.

"I'm sorry Legolas, but there is no need to go to Rivendell for me now. I came on this journey for healing, and I have received it. And now I think I must go back to Hobbiton." Legolas looked almost hurt, and I could tell he was rapidly trying to make sense of what I had just said.

"But...why come all this way with me, when you're just going to turn around?" His face was too much, and I looked to the ground.

"I didn't want to leave you..." I said quietly. A sad silence overtook us then, but I couldn't find the strength to look up at Legolas.

"Go then, Bilbo. I know you don't like goodbyes, and I can surely walk by my own the remaining distance." I looked up at him to see tears welling in his deep eyes, and I couldn't find any words to say.

"Thank you, my friend." I struggled, and I held out my hand to shake his. Legolas looked almost surprised at the gesture, but with a small smile he pushed my hand away and hugged me. At first I was actually so surprised I froze, but realizing how lucky I was to have Legolas hug me, I hugged him back.

Quietly he whispered in my ear, "Hannon le, mellonin. Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham. (Thank you, my friend. My heart shall weep until we see each other next)."

We parted from our embrace and I, holding back tears, answered, "And we will see each other again soon, Legolas. Maybe even back in Rivendell, for who knows where our paths might lead us next. Thank you." With that we parted ways, Legolas to Rivendell, and I, to Hobbiton. As I set out on my return journey, a thought had come into my mind. Legolas had always been the stoic one. The cold one. The tough one. But I had learnt that nobody can be strong forever, they must still waver with the weak, for that is the way of things. It is okay to feel vulnerable, for without weakness the world would be thrown out of its natural equilibrium, and into a world of chaos.


End file.
